


Alone With You

by Soft_moonlight



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_moonlight/pseuds/Soft_moonlight
Summary: Sameen Shaw was a retired knight spending her time alone in her forest with Bear and her stallion. She was happy and contented. She did not want anything else. That's what she had thought until she met Root.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Sameen Shaw had resigned from her job as a knight in the western kingdom. She had served there for the last fifteen years, surviving from wars and conquering the rural areas.

As the retirement she got enough gold to buy a part of forest and mountain, and build a house there. She chose the forest far in the eastern region where only few villages were around. 

Sameen Shaw found some natural caves in her land with a small lake and a waterfall not far. It was a beautiful scenery. She decided to build her house there, in front of a nearest cave. She slept in that cave before the house was ready.

She built the house by herself using stones and woods she obtained in her forest. It took weeks to finish all. And she felt satisfied with the result. She carved a long and large table on where she put all of her tools and cutlery. She made a chair and a bed too.

In the winter she slept inside the warm cave. But mostly she stayed in her small house that was more like a cabin with an open place to keep her horse. She arrived with her black stallion.

Shaw lived contentedly alone for several years. Few times a year she rode to the some villages at the market day to trade some animal furs with equipments.

She was never lack of food as many trees provided fruits along the year. She had planted some tubers, herbs and vegetables too. She could make her own bread.

Life in simplicity was her idea of retirement. 

*

In the second year, she found a wolf pup in the market. The seller said some wanderers sold it to him. They found it at the forest in another part of the continent. Shaw traded furs for the pup and take it home. It was a male pup. Shaw called him Bear.

Shaw tried to teach Bear to hunt when he was about one and half year old but he chose to be fed with human food. He ate breads Shaw made.

Shaw did not want to domesticate a wild wolf. She kept trying to sharpen Bear's nature instinct. But we cannot be sure exactly the results as Shaw was not a wolf to be able to teach a wolf.

Shaw stopped feeding Bear. She convinced herself that starving would drive Bear to hunt. She starved herself too as she could not eat with Bear's puppies eyes pleading her.

She took Bear to find small animals and let Bear initiate the hunting. She waited long time until Bear could not stand his hunger and did his first hunting. 

But Bear always lived as a friend with Shaw, he did not eat his prey but took it to Shaw. Shaw told Bear to eat it. Bear was waiting for her to come back to their hut and cooked the prey. Finally Shaw gave up. She followed Bear to their house and cook. She gave Bear the raw meat though. 

It happened again and again. Shaw told Bear to hunt alone and refused to take his preys. Bear hunted alone and kept bringing back his prey, then waited for Shaw.

Shaw ignored him. Finally Bear ate it. Then he went and came back with another dead animals for Shaw. He did that everyday.

At last, it was Bear who fed Shaw. 

*

Shaw kept taking care her sword and training herself with it. She practiced archery to keep up her skill. Beside nothing's much else to do. 

In a clear morning she often rode her stallion to the meadow nearby. Bear was able to run beside them after a year. At first year Shaw put him on her arms during the riding. It needed several days to make her stallion get used with Bear. They were friends now.

The meadow was not a part of her land. Shaw was sure that it belonged to the king which meant anyone could use it. She believed some part of the forest belonged to some other knights. And the rest was part of the king's possession. 

She never went to other parts of the forest. She did not like to disturb others and would not let them disturb her. She liked a quiet neighborhood. 

*

It was always a pleasant morning to ride along the meadow, then practice with her sword while the stallion was eating and Bear was strolling or hunting.

They would be back home while the sun was getting higher. Shaw would cook her breakfast then she rested or did other chores. Usually she swam in the lake and washed her clothes at the same time. Sometimes she caught fish then cooked it. 

Bear often swam beside her. Shaw did not know if wolf actually liked swimming or it was just Bear wanting to play with her. But she loved watching Bear walking inside the water and trying to put his head up to the air.

The lake was deep enough. The waterfall was not big and the sound of the falling water was soft. Shaw had climbed up to see where the water started to fall. It was very slippery. Shaw decided to not take any risk. The waterfall was just a part of that mountain. 

*

That morning when Shaw came back from riding, Bear ran fast passing her to the lake then he growled nervously. 

Shaw ran to check him up leaving her stallion to follow her.

On the lake, to her horror, Shaw saw a dead body. She came closer and noticed that Bear tried to pull the clothes of the body.

Shaw then realized that the person was not dead yet as the hand was moving to reach Bear.

Quickly she jumped to the water reaching that body. It was a slim and tall woman body. She carried her out from the water.

Shaw laid her down on the grass then tried to make her vomit the water. She vomited and fainted. Her face was very white and her body was cold.

Shaw ran to fetch blankets. She undressed the woman and put the blanket around her. She made firewood to warm the woman and boiled water to make some herbal drink. 

Bear seemed to understand the situation. He laid down beside the woman to give his heat.

Shaw then cooked hot meal and ate while waiting the woman to wake up. She put some food on tiny fire for the woman.

She noticed how dirty the women's clothes. She decided to wash it with her clothes too then hung them near the fire.

*

When the herbal drink was ready, Shaw awoke the woman and forced her to sit. The woman was very weak, leaning on Shaw's shoulder and trying to sip the drink.

Her eyes were still closed but fluttering briefly. She could not take the drink and seemed to pass out again. 

Shaw drank the herbal and kept it inside her mouth. She put her lips on the women's lips then forced the drink to flow into the women's mouth. She kept her lips on the women's to make sure the drink was not flowing outside.

She felt the woman started to drink. Shaw repeated it several times until the herbal drink finished. 

When she wanted to lay the woman down, she heard her saying, "At least, buy the girl a dinner first before the first kiss."


	2. Chapter 2

Shaw carried the woman inside her hut and laid her on the bed. Her clothes had been dry. Shaw put them on a table beside the bed.

The woman was still fainted or perhaps asleep. Shaw wasn't sure which one. Her face was still pale although a pink tinted showed on her cheeks. Shaw was relief to see it.

Bear came near the woman, whined then looked at Shaw.

"She will be fine, Bear. Let's find out where she came from."

They both walked outside to the lake. There was no track on the ground. Shaw lifted her head to see above the waterfall. 

"Look, Bear. She fell down from the mountain. There are some broken branches. Crazy. Did she try to climb down?"

Bear whined again.

"I don't think she has any broken bone. No trace of blood too." Shaw answered.

They could understand each other well, being only two alone for a long time.

*

"Oh, what's that? It looks like a bag. It must belong to that woman."

That bag was hanging on a branches beside the waterfall. Shaw wondered if she could reach it. It was a bit far above.

Shaw climbed up with Bear barking and wolfing at her like giving advices or instructions. He felt worried.

Bear thought that human was a weak creature. Human wasn't designed to climb or to run fast, and not able to smell well. Human also couldn't fight, having no fangs or claws. He should work hard to take care of his human fellow.

Finally Shaw reached the bag and climbed down safely. Bear sighed, relieved. He sniffed the bag and he knew directly it belonged to the woman. He also knew where the woman went before, what she ate or in which place she stayed night before. The bag carried many scents. 

Shaw wondered if it was fine to open the bag. But her upbringing manner spoke loudly. She took it beside the woman's clothes without opening it.

*

Late afternoon, Shaw tried to wake up that woman again to feed her.

Her eyes fluttered and she whimpered. 

Shaw said to her, "You need to eat. I have made some stew and bread. And smashed potato. Can you eat any?"

The woman smiled weakly, seemed saying something. But Shaw couldn't get it. Her eyes were still closed.

She decided to make the woman sit leaning on her. She put her arms around the women's back to support her.

Shaw took a glass of herbal drink to her woman lips, "Drink it. It's warm, not hot."

The woman smiled again but said nothing. She opened her eyes briefly to see the glass. Shaw helped her to sip it until it was half empty. 

Shaw put the glass on the table and took a bowl of stew. She said, "At least drink the soup. It's not spicy."

*

The woman only could take a little soup and finish the herbal drink. Then she refused anything else.

Shaw laid her down. When her face was near the woman's, Shaw heard her whispering, "Is it our wedding night?"

Shaw glared at her but her eyes were closed.

*

"Where will we sleep tonight, Bear?" Shaw asked after she washed the dishes and put some wood on the fireplace. It was getting dark.

Bear moved to the bed.

"No, Bear." 

Bear whined. The woman seemed awake, trying to wiggle. 

Shaw came closer and said, "Stay still. We don't know what happened to your body. We have to wait until tomorrow."

The woman whispered something. 

Shaw leaned closer.

"Sleep here. Move me aside." She said.

"No." Shaw frowned.

But Bear pulled Shaw's legs.

"No, Bear. She's naked."

The woman whispered again. 

"I will not bite, unless..."

Shaw abruptly stood up. 

"We sleep outside, Bear."

But Bear jumped on the bed, waiting.

Shaw walked out to find another blanket but she had no more.

*

Shaw made a fire outside. She sat and whistled to call Bear.

Bear came and sat beside her.

"It's warm enough here." Shaw said. 

Bear barked. 

"You can lay down. I will sit all night."

Bear barked again.

"Yes. Human has no fur like yours. But human can make fire, you know. And clothes."

Bear opened her mouth, seemed laughing. 

*

They talked for a couple hours like they did every night. But that night Bear knew that Shaw would not go to the bed. She leaned holding Bear. She almost fell asleep. 

Bear wanted to go for hunting but he couldn't leave Shaw falling asleep without him or a blanket to keep her warm. The fire was big enough but it would get smaller. Shaw would be freezing later.

Bear pulled Shaw leg toward the hut. Shaw refused. 

Bear insisted. He disturbed Shaw with many way, trying to wake the sleepy Shaw. He barked and barked again, like scolding her.

Finally Shaw gave up. She let Bear pull her inside the hut. 

*

The woman stirred when Shaw sat on the bed. 

"I will move you. I apologize." Shaw said than lifted the woman carefully and put her down near the wall.

The bed wasn't big although fortunately it was enough for two persons. Shaw liked to sleep freely. She made the bed bigger than usual.

Shaw laid down and covered her body with the blanked she had to share with the woman.

Bear waited until they both fell asleep. Without causing any sound he sneaked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Bear came back before dawn. He saw Shaw and another human were still sleeping.

Bear took a small wood into the fireplace. He knew that human needed warm much more than he usually needed.

When he was young, he understood why Shaw put wood into fire. He tried to do the same but the wood was too big for him. He pushed it with his head, and rolled it with his paw.

Shaw thought that Bear only wanted to play. She gave him a small stick. She amazed watching Bear put the stick into the fire and asked for another. 

Finally Shaw understood what Bear meant to do. She made smaller wood and put them beside the fireplace.

Since that time she never awoke shivering of coldness. 

*

Bear usually jumped onto the bed to sleep beside Shaw. But that morning he saw there was not enough place for him.

He came closer to the bed to find a cozy space.

Suddenly he was alerted. There was something not right with the other human.

Bear put his head on Shaw's neck to awake her. He whined. 

Shaw stirred. Without opening her eyes she caresses Bear's head.

"Morning, Bear. Let's sleep. Still early."

But Bear kept whining then he jumped to put his body on another human.

Shaw opened her eyes, wanting to know what Bear did. She saw the woman laying beside her then she remembered again.

She sat and saw how pale the woman was. 

"Lady, wake up." Shaw nudged the woman's arm. So cold.

Shaw frightened. She shook the women's shoulders. "Don't do this to me. Hey, wake up."

Frantically Shaw jumped out from the bed to boil the water. Then she pulled her winter box to find something. She saw a box of dried herbs. It could heat the body fast. She mixed it with coconut oil.

*

When everything was ready, Shaw came to the bed. Bear still was laying covering the women's body. She was still alive, thankfully.

Shaw relaxed a bit. She put the herbs oil on the woman's arms and feet.

"Bear, I have to dress her. Turn your head or close your eyes."

Bear whined and turned his body away. 

*

Shaw did whatever she knew to make the woman alive and warm. With Bear help, of course. 

Finally when the sun started to shine, the woman stirred. She opened her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"In my hut. How are you feeling?"

"Not sure."

The woman tried to sit. Shaw helped her.

"You have dressed me," the woman said, noticing her clothes, and her feet wearing socks.

Shaw said nothing. She took a cup of herbal concoctions.

"Drink this. You will feel better."

"Without kissing?"

Shaw glared at her. The woman smiled and sipped the drink.

"After you have enough strength, we go to the village."

"To get married?"

Shaw decided to ignore her.

"We will find a healer there."

The woman finished the drink and said, "I only need my medicine, but I lose my bag."

Shaw turned to take the bag.

"Is it yours?"

"Yes. Where did you find it? Thank you."

She opened her bag and pulled out a skin warped wallet. From inside she took a red pill and put it under her tongue. 

"I need several hours sleep. Then I will be fine."

Shaw nodded and asked, "do you need any food now?"

The woman shook her head.

"I will be outside." Shaw said, helping to the woman lay down.

"It's Root." 

"What?"

"My name is Root."


	4. Chapter 4

Shaw spent the whole morning near the house, in case that sick guest needed her help. But nothing happened. It was a quiet and lovely morning. Shaw had washed the skin animals. She decided to make another blanket.

"Not because of her," Shaw gave explanation to Bear. "We need a new blanket."

Bear barked softly. 

"She's not staying long."

Bear opened his mouth, like smiling.

Shaw continued working for hours until she felt hungry. She warned the stew she made in the morning. Then she walked inside to see the woman. She was still sleeping. 

After meal, Shaw asked Bear, "Where do you think we can get a nap?"

Bear walked to a tree then barked.

"So pity human needs something to lay down on." Shaw said walking to the tree. 

Bear walked inside the house and came back carrying a rug.

Shaw laughed. It was a small rug but she accepted it and sat on it. She fell asleep sitting under the tree about half hour. Bear woke her.

"What's up, Bear?" Shaw opened her eyes but Bear had run to the house. Shaw followed him.

The woman was walking slowly. She smiled when she saw Shaw coming.

Shaw helped her and said, "Be careful. Where do you want to go?"

"Privy."

Shaw escorted her and opened the door. She asked, "Do you need help?"

The woman smiled and said, "Eager to see me naked again?"

Shaw glared at her and abruptly dropped her arms she was holding. She turned and walked out.

Outside the house, Shaw said to Bear, "She's crazy. How can anyone flirt all the time? We don't know each other."

When she didn't hear Bear's answer, she turned to see but Bear wasn't with her.

Shaw came back to the house and saw Bear sitting near the privy door, waiting. 

_Bear is so thoughtful and caring._

Shaw wondered if all wolves were smart or it was only Bear.

*

Not long the privy door was opened. The woman walked out. She smiled to see Bear and Shaw standing near the door.

She bent to touch Bear's head. "Thank you," she said to Bear.

Shaw came to help her walking. She already forgot her opinion about the woman.

The woman walked to the chair and sat carefully. 

Shaw asked, "Do you need something?"

"Food," the woman replied, smiling softly.

 _Of course._ Shaw went to bring a plate of stew with smashed potatoes and put it on the table in front of the woman.

"Can you eat this?"

The woman nodded. And slowly she took a spoonful stew and ate.

Shaw and Bear watched her, worrying how weak she was.

Shaw said softly, "We will find a healer to help you."

The woman smiled at her and said, "I am sorry. I make you worried."

"Don't think like that."

Bear whined and put his head on the women's lap.

"See, Bear agrees." 

"What's a beautiful name. Do you want some food, Bear?" The woman asked Bear.

Shaw answered, "I avoid giving him human food after he can hunt. I want him to be a full wolf. Wild and free."

"You are very thoughtful." She said and looked at Shaw, "And kind."

Shaw blushed. She got up and said, "I will bring you hot drink."

*

After the woman finished eating then sipped the drink, Shaw asked, "Hey, are you always this weak?"

"Call me Root."

"Root."

"No. I got lost in the forest. I walked whole night. Had no food. Dared not to rest. It was very cold. I had to move to keep warm. In morning, I heard waterfall. I was thirsty. I tried to drink. I fell down. Frightening."

Roit winced and shuddered.

"It's okay now. You are safe." Shaw touched Root's arm to comfort her. 

"I believe I fainted. Next I knew Bear came. I recognized him."

"You met Bear before."

"Yes, he often visits me."

"Where do you live?"

"In the hill across the meadows."

"At the abandoned house?"

"Yes. Have you been there?"

"We did. Not enter, just looking from far away. No one lived there."

Root took another sip before answered.

"I just inherit it. One month ago. I have it repaired and cleaned. I start to live there about two weeks."

"Root, is there someone you need to tell that you are here and safe? They might be worried."

"No. I live alone. Oh, my horse. I wonder if she's fine."

"I will look for her."

Root looked at her. "Thank you."

"Is there anything else do you need?"

"Could you bring my clothes and blankets?"

"Okay."

Root reached for her bag and pulled out keys then she gave them to Shaw.

"There's a wooden box of medicine in the kitchen. Please bring it too."

Shaw nodded and asked, "Would you be fine if I leave you alone here?"

Root's eyes became soft. She smiled, caressing Shaw's arm.

"I will be fine. Bear can accompany me here."

Shaw suddenly blushed.

"I will not be long." Shaw said.

Root got up and walked to the bed. Sitting on the bed, she reached from her bag and took the medicine. 

"I think I will be asleep when you come back."

Root laid down. Shaw helped tucking her blanket. 

Root closed her eyes, gradually fell asleep. 

Shaw left after she was sure Root was asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Shaw entered Root's house which was obviously repaired recently and hastily. New wood had been added at walls. _Not really eloquently._ Shaw opined. She believed that she could do much better.

But it was originally a nice house, spacious with crafted ornaments. Shaw admired the interior. 

She entered a room that looked like the main chamber. She found clothes and blanket that Root required. Shaw liked the bedroom. Rood seemed practical and not a complicated person. 

In one of the drawers, she found a satchel. She put the clothes and blankets in it and wondered what else Root would need.

She saw papers on the table, considering to take some for Root. But then she saw a paper with her name on it. She startled. 

_Root knows me._

*

After finishing packing, Shaw went to the backyard, searching for Root's horse.

She found a white female horse wandering near the stall. 

"Hello, Beauty." Shaw approached the horse gently and confidently. The horse whined but she was all fine.

Shaw gave her hand and touched the horse's face then caressing her, murmuring with soft and low voice.

*

It took a longer time for Shaw to come back with two horses.

It was already late afternoon when Shaw arrived. Bear had met her before she reached the hut. He seemed pleased to see her back.

"A new friend, Bear." Shaw introduced the white horse. 

But they had known each other well. The white horse bent to touch Bear's head.

Shaw saw that and wondered, "Who else have you met without me, Bear?"

Bear barked. 

Shaw took care of the horses before she entered her hut.

She saw Bear had hunted and the room was warm with the fire. Root was still asleep.

Shaw put Root's belongings quietly near the bed then she went out to cook supper.

Bear followed her.

"She has a nice bedroom." Shaw told Bear. "But I bet that you have been there, haven't you?"

Bear nudged Shaw's arm with his nose.

"I never think to get close with our neighbors. But she seems nice."

Bear barked.

"I know that you like her." Shaw said. Then after awhile she added, "Is there any other neighbor have you visited, Bear?"

*

Root stirred and gradually was awake.

She smelled delicious meal. She opened her eyes and sat, seeing her blankets and pillows beside her. She smiled. 

_She's very thoughtful._

Root tried to get up and she saw Bear coming. He put his head on her lap.

"Hello, Handsome." Root caressed him.

Shaw appeared not long, looking at her curiously. 

"How are you now?" She asked.

"Better and hungry." Root answered. "Thank you for my blankets and pillows."

Shaw handed her a wooden box she put on the table.

"Your medicine box."

Root thanked her and opened it. She took some pills. Shaw gave her a glass of water.

"I will bring some food." Shaw said and left.

*

Shaw put food on the table then helped Root to sit. They had meal in comfortably silent. 

"Root, you know me before you meet me." Shaw said after awhile.

"Is that a question?"

"No. I found a paper with my name in your bedroom ."

Root nodded. "The villagers talked about you. They said the wolf belongs to you. But no one knows exactly where you live. Only said in the forest."

"And you wandered and got lost in the forest to find me?" Shaw raised her eyebrows. 

"I didn't mean to get lost, " Root said, "but yes, I thought it would be nice to have a neighbor. I saw where Bear went after visiting me. I followed him. But lost his track."

"It is dangerous to enter unknown forest without preparation or knowledge." Shaw said.

"Aren't you glad that I did?" Root said, smiling.

Shaw frowned, "Why so?"

"No one ever saw me naked." 

Shaw blushed and glared at the same time.

Root continued chewing nonchalantly.


	6. Chapter 6

Root walked out from privy and found Bear waiting at the door. She bent to caress his head.

She saw that table had been cleared and bed has been made, but Shaw was not there.

Root looked outside and found Saw sitting in front of the fire and boiling water in a small cauldron. 

Root smiled and took some herb from her box. She walked outside. 

*

Shaw turned hearing footsteps and saw Root coming. Root put some herbs into the boiling water. Shaw let her.

When Root tried to sit beside her, Shaw prevented her, saying, "It's cold. Let me take a chair."

She went inside and carried a chair and Root's blanket. Then she put it in front of the fire.

Root sat down and covered herself with blanket.

She said, "Why don't you take another chair and sit beside me."

Shaw agreed.

*

They sat side by side on the chairs with Bear in front of them, sleeping. 

"You made two chairs." Root said. "Yet you live alone without any visitors."

Shaw laughed, "It's for Bear. When he was still a puppy, he sat on my lap, wanting to see what I was doing. Then he became bigger. I made a chair for him to sit by himself. He used to eat at the table with me until he can hunt."

Root laughed too and said, "No wonder, he chose to sit on the chair beside me in my kitchen when I fed him. I didn't know he isn't allowed to eat human food. He likes cake."

Shaw asked, "How did you meet Bear?"

"He was passing by when I came to see the house. About a month ago," Rood said, "I still stayed in the village while the workers repaired the house. The villagers told me about you and Bear."

"Then when I move to live in the house, he came closer. It seemed he wanted to know if I would live there." Root said, smiling. "I called him to come. He just sat and looked from afar. After two days, he came closer."

"At first he refused the food I gave him," Root continued, "So I ate it alone. Then he came and sat beside me, watching me eating. I gave some. He ate."

Root laughed and said, "After that he gave me some food back from his hunting. He took it in front of my kitchen door. Then I made a small door for him. He understood. He carried it inside."

Shaw listened and smiled too. She liked to see how Root laughed. 

"One night, about a week ago, I couldn't sleep. I sat in my kitchen, thinking to make some cake. I think Bear saw the light. He came. And you know, he went to my room, barking. I followed him, wondering. He pushed me to sit on my bed then he laid beside me."

"Finally I understood. He told me to sleep," Root laughed, "I laid down, talking to him until I fell asleep."

They both sat and smiled in silent, looking at Bear.

"I wondered about you a lot." Root said after awhile. 

"What about me?" Shaw asked.

"Because of Bear." Root answered, "It's how you treated him makes him this perceptive. He is well trained." 

She paused before continued, "I wanted to know you."

Shaw thought for awhile and said, "Soon or later we would meet. Bear would take me to you."

"Is that a promise?" Root teased her.

"What?"

Root winked at her.

Suddenly Shaw felt uncertain. She wanted to go somewhere else.

"I am sure that Bear thinks we should get married." Root said.

Shaw stood up, turned to leave. But then she stopped, slowly sitting again.

"Root, what is this about?" She asked.

"About what?" 

Root looked at her with furrowed brows.

"Why do you like to flirt? We barely know each other." Shaw protested, "I don't know how to say to you. I don't like flirting."

"Do you want us directly to marry without dating?" Root teased again.

"Root!" Shaw glared at her.

Root smiled, looking at the fire.

Shaw was waiting for her explanation. 

Root sighed and said, "Because of your heartbeat."

Shaw startled, "My heartbeat?"

"Yes," Roit said, looking softly at Shaw's eyes. "It became faster when you looked at me a little bit longer. Or when you sit beside me. Or when you kissed me."

Shaw blushed uncontrollably. She tried to say something. She spluttered, "N.. no.. It's.. it's not a kiss."

She startled to feel Bear. He put his head on her lap, whining. 

Shaw became calm. She turned to stare at the fire and caressed Bear.

Root stood up and said, "I should get some sleep."

She took her blanket and called Shaw.

"Sameen."

Shaw was shocked and turned to looked at Root.

Root said, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Please, sleep beside me. I will not say anything that you don't like."

Then Root left.

Shaw sat in silent, still shocked. 

Bear sat beside her on the empty chair. He whined. 

Shaw looked at Bear and said, "The villagers do not know my complete name. And in the paper, in her room, it's my full name. I just realize it."


	7. Chapter 7

When Shaw came inside her house, Root had been fast asleep. Shaw laid beside her quietly covering herself with blanket. She fell asleep when she was thinking about Root.

Shaw woke up before dawn and saw Root was still sleeping in the same position. Root didn't move during her sleep.

Shaw frowned. She leaned closer to check if Root was still breathing. Suddenly Root opened her eyes and caused Shaw got shocked.

She complained, "Aww. Don't do that."

Root smiled and said, "Planning to steal a kiss?"

Shaw glared at her and didn't answered. She got up and put on her clothes. 

Bear jumped onto the bed and laid beside Root. 

"I will make breakfast. You sleep again with Bear."

Shaw left.

Root caressed Bear's head, murmuring, "Morning, Handsome. Have a good hunting last night?"

Bear barked softly.

*

"You should have permanent kitchen inside," Root said while they were having breakfast.

"What for? I don't cook often. It's simpler to cook outside, mainly at night. Unless in the winter," Shaw replied.

"For me."

Shaw stopped chewing, furrowing her eyebrows, looking at Root.

"For you?"

"Yes, I like to cook inside without stepping outside, mainly at night."

"Lady, you are not living here." 

Root didn't bother to see how Shaw glared at her. She said nonchalantly, "We'll see."

Then Shaw remembered, "How did you know my name?"

"I have told you, from the villagers."

"They don't know my birth name."

Root startled and uttered, "Oh. That's right."

Then she said nothing but sipped her drink, seemed oblivious that Shaw was waiting for her explanation.

"So? How?" Shaw asked impatiently.

Root smiled and said teasingly, "How you want to know."

"Root!"

"Yes, Shameen".

"Don't call me that if you don't explain."

"Shameen, don't you know that woman is more attractive when she is a mystery?"

"No, she is not. I like women who can fight, who is good with sword, who is..."

"Who is good in bed? Or who can make bread and butter?"

Shaw suddenly felt that it was better to say nothing more. Talking with Root was like entering a battle that she couldn't win.

Root looked at her and softly said, "I will tell you later. It's not the time yet."

Shaw looked at Root suspiciously.

*

Root was still not strong enough to walk far, and absolutely not to ride a horse for hours. 

Shaw put a hammock at the tree and helped Root to settle on it comfortably. It was a big hammock Shaw made because Bear always wanted to lay beside her in it 

Root laid down and dozed.

Despite of her refusal to build permanent kitchen, Shaw scrutinized her house, considering the idea. She gazed at the fireplace and the chimney.

"What do you think, Bear?" She asked Bear, "Do we need a kitchen all the time?"

Bear barked and strolled near the fireplace.

"She is not staying with us," Shaw said, "Don't you get attached with that idea, Bear "

Bear whined.

*

Not long, Root stirred and was awake. She sat slowly, searching for Shaw and Bear. 

From her place on the hammock, Root saw Shaw standing inside the house with Bear. She seemed to think hard. She measured the space at the both side of the fireplace.

Root laughed soundlessly.


End file.
